Pamiętnik Wacławy/Tom I/Świat mojej matki/XXXIX
I pamiętam, że była potem jesień długa, szara. Popielate chmury wisiały nisko pod białym sklepieniem; co rano mgły pod lasami stały niby rzędy przezroczystych opok; w ogrodzie zwiędłe liście lip i kasztanów uścielały w alejach żółte lub krwawe kobierce, a gdy wiatr silny dmuchał tumanem, rozlatywały się w powietrzu, z szelestem wirowały wkoło siebie kłębami, czepiały się gałęzi nagich, które je odtrącały, i w końcu, jakby zmęczone walką z żywiołem, który je porywał, opadały na ziemię. Niekiedy zza białych obłoków widniało słońce, ale od północy lub zachodu zrywał się wicher i pędził przed sobą gromady chmur drobnych niby stado czarnych ptaków, które rozpiętymi swymi skrzydłami zakrywały po chwili bladozłotą kulę dziennej gwiazdy. Gdy zmrok wczesny zapadł, spod wzgórz odzywały się przeciągłe tony trąbek pastuszych; kiedy niekiedy odpowiadał im z głębi lasu potężniejszy ryk myśliwskiego rogu, a potem zstępowała na świat noc głucha, ciemna, bez gwiazd ni księżyca, i szamocąc się z wichrami, wygrywającymi gamy dzikiej melodii, zdawała się opowiadać o biednych wędrowcach, co śród nocy jesiennej tułali się i błądzili po drogach tej ziemi. Na mgliste dni i przepaścisto czarne noce patrzyłam przez okno mego pokoju; niekiedy konno wyjeżdżałam na pola, żegnałam jaskółki i żurawie, co stadami przeciągały pod niebem w dalekie ulatując kraje, albo powoli jechałam drożyną śród lasu i machinalnie wsłuchiwałam się w jednostajny a cichy tętent mego konia, stąpającego po zwilżonej ziemi. Nade mną wiatr z szelestem biegł śród gęstwiny i ze szczytów drzew, kołyszących się z wolna, strącał zwiędłe liście, które rzęsistym deszczem osypywały mi głowę i suknię, a gdym który z nich w rękę ujęła, na każdym błyszczała kropla wilgoci niby mętna łza. Mglisto i żałobnie było na świecie, ale nie zimno. Ja przecież czułam w sobie chwilami chłód przenikający. Zdawało mi się niekiedy, że w piersi mej wygasła część ognia, który w niej płonął, a na jego miejscu leżała garść ostudzonego popiołu. Myślałam nieraz, że popiół ten przyściełał pewno mogiłę, w którą złożyłam ów kwiat, tak wspaniały niedawno, a nad którą blada i zimna stanęła mara zwątpienia... Pragnęłam wygnać z siebie tę marę, bo zła to była towarzyszka; ale, odegnana rano, wracała wieczorem, a gdy głowa moja układała się do spoczynku i oczy pragnęły zamknąć się do snu, gospodarowała mi po mózgu, przemocą rozwierała powieki i szeptała do ucha pytanie: "I w cóż mam wierzyć na świecie?" Tymczasem na wieść o odmowie, jaką otrzymał ode mnie pan Agenor, żądni bliższych objaśnień zaczęli zjeżdżać się do nas liczni goście. Na twarzach ich spostrzegałam zdziwienie, radość, ironię, pożałowanie, a nade wszystko ciekawość. Emilka przyjechała najpierwsza i ściskając mi rękę szepnęła: — Dobrześ uczyniła; on niewart był ciebie! Potem opowiedziała mi, że pan Agenor w parę dni po otrzymaniu od mojej matki odmownego listu opuścił okolicę; domyślano się, że pojechał do stryjecznego swego brata, który mieszkał daleko, a był bardzo bogaty, z prośbą o pomoc pieniężną, bo na wieść o niedoszłym między nami małżeństwie kredytorowie jak stado kruków opadli, jego piękny pałacyk. Helenka przy spotkaniu się ze mną zaśmiała się właściwym sobie śmiechem, który jak się ktoś wyraził: "smutniejszy był od płaczu", i zawołała do mnie: — Rozpoczęłaś już tedy, Wacławo, pocieszną naszą wędrówkę ścigania ideałów i strącania ich z piedestałów. Winszuję ci i życzę szczęśliwej drogi! Co do mnie, odbyłam taką samą i, dzięki Bogu, znajduję się u jej końca! Rzekłszy to, zakaszlała i poskarżyła się na ból głowy i piersi. Irenka przyjechała z rodzicami, aby zaprosić nas na urzędowe i huczne zaręczyny swe z panem Protem. Ożywiona była i wesoła jak nigdy, ale pod koniec wizyty, gdy znalazłyśmy się obie na stronie, wzięła mię za rękę i rzekła: — Mój Boże! Wacławo, dlaczego odmówiłaś panu Agenorowi? Słyszałam, że babka twoja miała ci uczynić ogromny zapis, jeślibyś wyszła za niego, a teraz cofnęła swą obietnicę. Źleś zrobiła, kochanko! wierz mi, że w małżeństwie rachunkowa strona to grunt, a miłość... jeśli jest, to tym lepiej, ale jeśli jej nie ma, to przyjaźń, szacunek wybornie ją zastąpią. Spojrzałam jej w oczy i zapytałam: — Irenko, czy zawsze byłaś takiego zdania? Zarumieniła się trochę i spuściła oczy. Po chwili milczenia odrzekła: — Nie... kiedym była w twoim wieku, budowałam także w wyobraźni zamki z tęcz i kryształu, ale przekonałam się potem, że były to zamki... na lodzie... — Runęły więc, a na ich miejscu zapragnęłaś czego? — Kawałka chleba do śmierci — odpowiedziała Irenka i w oku jej wesołym przed chwilą zakręciła się łza. Franuś coraz rzadziej bywał u nas. Raz, gdy mu to żartobliwie wymawiałam, przerwał mi żywo: — Kuzynko! nie mów do mnie w ten sposób, bo mi to wielką robi przykrość. Wiesz przecie o tym, że nie zależę od siebie i jestem zmuszony stosować się do woli, a nawet kaprysów babki Hortensji. Słowa te żywo mi przypomniały pierwszą sympatię mego serca, w samym zaraniu życia powziętą dla Franusia, i przyczyny, które z kwiatka tej sympatii strąciły listki jeden po drugim. Spojrzałam na niego ze smutkiem i rzekłam: — Zdaje mi się, kuzynku, że powinien byś mieć więcej własnej woli; przecież jesteś dorosłym mężczyzną... Uśmiechnął się z goryczą i wzruszył ramionami. — Kochana kuzynko — odpowiedział — ani pojęcia mieć nie możesz, jakim jest położenie ubogiego chłopca wychowanego przez bogatych krewnych i zostającego u nich na łasce. Przy ostatnim wyrazie szkarłatny rumieniec pokrył mu twarz; jestem pewna, że i ja także zarumienić się musiałam. Milczeliśmy czas jakiś, a po mojej głowie różne przechodziły myśli. — Kuzynku — rzekłam w końcu — dlaczegoż nie starasz się odmienić położenia swego? Spojrzał na mnie ze zdziwieniem niemal i zapytał: — A gdzież są środki po temu? — A jakichże na to potrzeba środków? — odpowiedziałam pytaniem. — Pieniędzy albo umiejętności pracowania — wyrzekł mi kuzyn, a potem dodał: — a ja ani jednego, ani drugiego nie posiadam. — Zdaje mi się — zaczęłam po dość długim namyśle — że umiejętność pracowania zdobyć sobie może każdy, kto tego chce... Franuś smutnie pokiwał głową. — O, jakże nie znasz świata i spraw jego, kuzynko! — zawołał — sądzisz, że każdy z nas młodych ludzi, umiejących zręcznie bez zarzutu znaleźć się w salonie, tańczyć, grać, a może i mówić obcymi językami, posiada już w ręku środki, które przy dobrej woli mogą mu byt i stanowisko niezależne zapewnić? Gdzie tam! Ręczę ci, że prawie wszyscy mężczyźni, których znasz i którzy na pozór wyglądają i rozumni, i energiczni, gdyby zostali nagle obdarci z majątków, jakie posiadają, i pozostawieni samym sobie, poumieraliby z głodu, alboby także żyli na łasce u kogo bogatego. Mnie na przykład wychowywała babka Hortensja, razem z jedną ze swych krewnych, sierotą, ale bogatą. Ją i mnie uczyły jedne guwernantki. Mieliśmy Franuzkę, Niemkę i Angielkę, toteż i ja mówię nieźle po francusku i niemiecku, a rozumiem język angielski. Zresztą dowiedziałem się jeszcze, jak się nazywają stolice wszystkich krajów tego świata, największe rzeki i góry w Europie, nauczono mię tańczyć kontredansa i walca i wygrywać na fortepianie kilka dumek i polek. Kiedy miałem lat osiemnaście, bogata kuzynka, która uczyła się razem ze mną, a raczej z którą się ja uczyłem, umiała tyleż; skończyła więc edukację, i ja ją z nią razem skończyłem. Kuzynkę porwano zaraz za mąż, bo miała posag i była, jak się wyrażano, dobrze wychowaną panną; a ja zostałem w Rodowie z tym niby, że będę pomagać w gospodarstwie ciotce Hortensji. Znasz, kuzynko, jej charakter; widziałaś zresztą, jak się ze mną obchodzi, możesz więc domyślić się, jakim jest położenie moje w jej domu. Gdy straciłem rodziców i byłem bardzo biednym sierotą, dla honoru familii podjęła mię jak pieska porzuconego na drodze, abym nie urósł na łotra lub żebraka, a tym nie przyniósł wstydu familii. Ale o potrzeby istotne serca i umysłu mego nigdy nie pytała, nigdy nie przyszło jej na myśl, czym będę? a może nawet nie życzyłaby sobie, abym czym był. Bo być czymś na świecie, to znaczy pracować, a praca moja przyniosłaby ujmę honorowi familii, której jestem członkiem. Tak więc dano mi wychowanie kobiece i urobiono we mnie kobiecy charakter. Nic nie umiem gruntownie i nie mam dość siły, aby z próżnymi rękami i głową nieudolną pójść w świat i torować sobie drogi, do których utorowania żadnych nie posiadam narzędzi... O! nieraz myślę, że tysiąc razy byłbym szczęśliwszym, gdyby mię zostawiono było w biedzie i opuszczeniu... Może nauczyłbym się ziemię orać albo rąbać drzewo po lasach; nie znałbym wprawdzie zbytków i tych szybko przemijających przyjemności, jakie daje pobyt w świecie, w którym mię wychowano, ale za to byłbym wolny i niezależny i nie czyniłbym sobie takich gorzkich wyrzutów, jakie teraz bezprzestannie mię dręczą. Pociągnął ręką po czole i z głową opadłą na piersi mówił dalej: — Bo i czymże dziś jestem? Pasożytem, próżniakiem, nędzną istotą, zmuszoną do wysługiwania się za udzielony przytułek i kawałek chleba. Wzdrygam się na myśl, aby tak miało być zawsze, a nie widzę, jakim sposobem mogłoby stać się inaczej. Opuścić dom ciotki? Tak, muszę to kiedyś uczynić, ale kędy obrócę się na świecie? Co będę czynił dalej? Na jaką wyjdę drogę? Nie wiem, bo miękkim wychowaniem odebrano rękom moim siłę i hart, a w głowę nie włożono nic, co by mogło skutecznie tę siłę rąk zastąpić. Czy pamiętasz, kuzynko, jak kiedy to pierwszy raz widziałem cię w domu twej matki, mówiłaś mi, że nie lubisz niewoli, a ja ci odpowiedziałem wtedy, że na świecie często się spotkasz z niewolą.. . mówiłem o tym z doświadczenia... Umilkł kuzyn i czoło na dłoń pochylił, a ja długo mu nie odpowiadałam. Zapadłam w długą a smutną zadumę; przed oczami mymi stanął pan Agenor i przypomniałam sobie słowa z listu mego do Rozalii "Stańmy przed społecznością i zapytajmy ją, dlaczego tak strasznie okaleczyła swe dzieci?" "O, tak! — myślałam — jakże okaleczeni, jak nieszczęśliwi są ci ludzie, te biedne dzieci świata, tak pięknego i szczęśliwego na pozór! ... Oto jednego z nich biednym sierotą podjęła ciotka bogata, «jak pieska, upuszczonego na drodze», i dla «honoru familii» nie pozwoliła z głodu umrzeć jego ciału, a ducha o głód przyprawiła wieczny. Okryła go cienkim odzieniem, wychowała na woskowych posadzkach swoich salonów, ręce jego uczyniła białymi, nauczyła go połysków pozornego światła, a sercu jego nie dała hartu, a w głowę jego nie wlała myśli kierowniczej dla życia i uczyniła zeń pieska pokornego, ku podejmowaniu kłębuszków upadłych, z duszą skomlącą w głębi i dopominającą się o swe nieśmiertelne, człowiecze prawa! ... A tam oto drugi człowiek piękny, z przyrodzonymi zdolnościami umysłu, z bogactwem odziedziczonym po przodkach, wywozi te bogactwa za góry i morza, rozsiewa je po drogach tak lekkomyślnie, jak małe dziewczę kwiaty z fartuszka, a potem wraca zrujnowany w rodzinne progi i ginie marnie z gangreną w sercu a goryczą na ustach! Czy obaj ci ludzie urodzili się na to, aby tak smutne wiedli istnienie? Czy Bóg sprawiedliwy, oblekając w ciała duchy nieśmiertelne i posyłając je na ziemię, aby tam posłannictwo swoje pełnili, z góry mówi do jednych: wy zacnymi synami ziemi będziecie! a drugim rozkazuje: pójdziecie tam na to, aby po drogach waszych za wami i przed wami słały się cienie posępne, abyście tymi cieniami zarażali napotykanych braci waszych i sami przyodziani w nie kroczyli ze spuszczonymi czołami jak potępione duchy na manowcach albo jak pasożyty, wyrastające ze zgnilizny, więdli i marnieli wprzódy, nim wydacie kwiat albo owoc! Czy może być, aby Bóg sprawiedliwy tak strasznymi wyroki naprzód już oddawał potępieniu dzieci swe, które sam obdarza istnieniem?" "Nie, tak być nie może! — myślałam — tu, tu, gdzieś na świecie musi być kędyś atmosfera zepsuta, co zaraża duchy ludzkie i odbiera im boskie znamiona, grunt jakiś jałowy lub zatruty, na którym zamiast mocy wzrasta słabość, zamiast prawdy zwodny pozór, w miejsce nasienia cnoty występku pierwiastki. Ale gdzie jest to miejsce, ten grunt, ta atmosfera dla dusz szkodliwa?" Mój Boże! — nie wiedziałam. I daremnie pracowała nad tym młoda, niedoświadczona moja głowa; nie mogła dać żadnej odpowiedzi niespokojnym pytaniom, które w niej wrzały. Widziałam skutki, ale dojrzeć nie mogłam przyczyn. Kryły się one jeszcze przede mną za tajemniczą oponą, jaką w dalszym życiu dopiero podnieść miała twarda, ale pouczająca dłoń doświadczenia. Spojrzałam z uwagą na kuzyna i spostrzegłam, że gładkie i kształtnie zarysowane jego czoło oblało się ciemnawym kolorytem myśli ciężkich, na ustach świeżych i rumianych drgały przepowiednie gorzkich a szyderskich uśmiechów, które z czasem wykrzywić je miały, źrenice jego traciły błękit niebios, a zasuwały się mętną, szarą barwą, powstałą tam może dla pokrycia łez boleści czy przygnębiającego zniechęcenia, czy jeszcze młodzieńczego ognia, który z piersi przemocą wyrwać się pragnął, a nie widział przed sobą nic, co by ogarnąć mogły jego płomienie. Żal mię zdjął i litość. Położyłam dłoń na ręku Franusia i zapytałam: — Kuzynku, czym jest to, co wam tak wiele złego sprawia? Popatrzył na mnie długo z namysłem i odpowiedział: — Zdaje mi się, iż największa liczba nas, młodych mężczyzn, nie umie zdobyć sobie bytu o własnych siłach i ginie marnie w różny sposób przez to, iż od dzieciństwa wszystkie starania wychowujących osób zwrócone są na pokrywanie nas jak najwięcej błyszczącym pokostem, pod którym nie dopytać się potem ani gruntownej wiedzy, ani żadnych pojęć zasadniczych, co by podstawą i kierunkiem życia być mogły. — Ale dlaczego tak jest? — zawołałam niecierpliwie. — Dlatego, kuzynko — tłumaczył Franuś — że bogaci ludzie ufają we wszechmocną potęgę bogactw i myślą, że gdy je zostawią synom, niczego oni już więcej potrzebować nie będą. Pomyślałam, że słowa te zupełnie tłumaczyły mi nieudolność i zepsucie serca pana Agenora obok jego pięknych przyrodzonych przymiotów. Ale Franuś? Wszak on nie posiadał żadnego majątku? — Kuzynku — ozwałam się z pewną nieśmiałością — przecież babka Hortensja wychowując cię wiedziała dobrze, że nie jesteś bogaty? Uśmiechnął się smutnie. — To co innego — wymówił z wolna. — Bogaci krewni dają wychowanie ubogim kuzynom nie dla ich dobra, ale dla honoru familii. Jakże smutne i dziwne było to wszystko! Jakże inaczej wyobrażałam sobie młodych mężczyzn na pensji jeszcze, gdy dorastając, z zachwytem czytałam powieści świat malujące i śniłam o bohaterach tych powieści, jak o prawdziwych bohaterach ludzkości. Gdzież więc był ten hart, to męstwo, ta prawość niezłomna, ta gotowość do poświęceń za wszystko, co dobre i wielkie, jakie w wyobraźni młodziuchnej dziewicy splatają tęczę cudowną, otaczającą mężczyznę— ideał? Miałożby to wszystko być fikcją tylko gorącej fantazji albo snem, przyniesionym przez kobietę z lepszych światów, a którego urzeczywistnienia na tym świecie daremnie by szukać chciała? Ależ w takim razie wszystkie jej nadzieje byłyby urojeniem próżnym, a to bicie jej serca młode, gorące dźwiękiem skazanym na skon bez echa. Bo i jakże ukochać ciemność, gdy się słodko o światłości marzyło? Jakże tu pogodzić się z nędzą, gdy dusza wyroiła bogate pałace o ścianach diamentowych? Miałyżby pragnienia młodej dziewicy ulecieć od niej na zawsze w krainy nadpowietrznej poezji, a nigdy obok niej w ziemskich nie zjawić się kształtach? Smutno! Zakryłam oczy dłonią, a mara zwątpienia, blada, drżąca i zimna podniosła się w sercu moim na świeżej pogrzebanego uczucia mogile i znowu szeptała do ucha przepaściste pytanie: "I w cóż mam wierzyć na świecie?" Nagle pod przymkniętymi mymi powiekami, niewyraźnymi zrazu zarysy, poczęła migotać twarz jakaś męska, nieznana i dobrze znana zarazem. Powoli uwydatniały się i uplastyczniały rysy tej twarzy: widziałam czoło wielkie, wypukłe, pod nim ściągłe oczy, patrzące w przestrzeń z rozumnym spokojem, usta, ozdobione łagodnym, myślącym uśmiechem. Coraz wyraźniej, coraz światłej twarz ta rysowała się na tle ciemnym pod przymkniętymi powiekami mymi. Wpatrzyłam się w nią i poznałam raz tylko w życiu widzianą twarz hrabiego Witolda. Drżąca mara zwątpienia skryła się znowu w daleki zakąt serca i przycichła, a ja myślałam ze zdziwieniem: "Dlaczego to nieznane oblicze wyryło się w mej pamięci tak dobitnie i głęboko? Dlaczego po raz już drugi stawało ono przede mną w chwili, gdy dusza moja najgoręcej szukała po świecie prawdy i spokoju? Czy w człowieku, który je nosił, leżało właśnie to, o czym śniła gorąca ma wyobraźnia, a duch mój, kierowany tajemniczą sympatią, poniewolnie dążył tam, gdzie mógł znaleźć przeczutą i upragnioną światłość? ..." Odetchnęłam pełną piersią. Na twarzy, co się przede mną zjawiła, zobaczyłam wypisane słowa z listu mego ojca: "Poza granicami świata, w jakim się znajdujesz, jest świat inny, rozległy świat myśli, pracy, cnót, rzadko rozsianych, ale przyświecających ludzkości jak szeroko rozpalone pochodnie..." "Tak — pomyślałam — oblicze to dlatego tak głęboko uwięzło w mej pamięci, że człowiek, który je nosi, niepodobny jest do wszystkich tych, których napotykałam dotąd, i należy zapewne do tego innego, dalekiego świata, w którym cnoty jak pochodnie śród nocy przyświecają ziemi..." Lżej mi było na sercu, a w piersi przestałam poczuwać chłód, sprawiony garścią ostudzonego popiołu, jaka w niej była niedawno. Z zamyślenia obudził mię turkot kół na dziedzińcu. Spojrzałam w okno. Przed gankiem stał ładny koczyk, a z niego, w popielatym ubraniu o poprzecznych pręgach, wysiadł pan Henryk. Category:Pamiętnik Wacławy